Amores Inesperados
by Alto Torre
Summary: Un nuevo alumno entra, mientras Coop llega al instituto, varias cosas pasan, esta historia esta relacionada con la de Chaos Gatuno de CynthiaPG
1. Chapter 1

**Nota** : Hola a todos, soy Alto Torre mas bien conocido mas bien conocido como Ciel Von Phantomhive, pues cambie de cuenta, este fic es dedicado a CynthiaPG y los que me apoyan :3 y Cynthi, habrá algo de Yaoi e.e, que les guste el fic

 **Atencion:** Habra algunas partes Yaoi y algunas heterosexual (Osea habrá lemmon en algunos capítulos ), ya que el nuevo personaje es Bisexual. Que les guste!

Un chico de 17 años, salía de su apartamento, con su mochila, el era pelirrojo, ojos azules celestes, vestia de un blazer azul, una camisa blanca, unos pantalones de color blanco y unos tenis azules.

De su mochila saco unas llaves de automóvil, se acerco a un BMW M3 E42 del año 2015 de color blanco, se subio a su auto y conduce al instituto, se orilla, apaga el auto, sale, cierra su auto y va a su salón asignado.

Bueno, ¿quien es ese chico?, se llama Dominique, es de Montpellier Francia, vive con su hermana mayor de 19 años Antonella y su hermana menor de 15 años Maria.

Iba a su salón, una chica de cabello oscuro, ojos negros, gafas de pasta de color morado y un vestido verde se le acerca preguntando.

¿Eres el alumno nuevo?, ¿Es verdad que vienes de Francia? – Decia ella curiosa

Si, antes vivía en Francia, pero me mude aca a America, ¿Cómo te llamas? – Dijo Dominique

Me llamo Millie Burtonberguer – Dijo Millie

Me llamo Dominique Abbaci – Dijo Dominique

Espero que tu estadia en la escuela sea de tu agrado Dominique – Dijo Millie sonriendo un ponco sonrojada

Ok – Sonrie el chico pelirrojo

Despues de la clase se inicio la campana, que era la de recreo, Dominique salio, Lorn estaba asustando a un chico rubio de ojos azules, tenia una trenza que le hacia ver como una niña, pero era un chico, entonces Dominique tuvo un ataque de ira, ya que el le molestaba que agredieran a los mas débiles, entonces puso su merienda en una mesa cercana y luego se interpuso

Oye amigo, no quiero tener problemas, pero, Podrias dejar al chico quieto? – Dijo Dominique con una mirada muy amenazadora, asustaría hasta al mas rudo

Ok, Justo me iba – Dijo Lorn y este se fue corriendo

Estas bien chico? – Dijo Dominique con algo de preocupación

No-No es nada – Dijo el Chico algo nervioso

Bueno…, me llamo Dominique un gusto conocerte – Dijo Dominique con una sonrisa

Me-me llamo, Hasuta Norimaki – Dijo el rubio de ojos azules muy sonrojado y nervioso

Bueno me tengo que ir chico – Dijo Dominique alejándose del rubio

POV Hasuta

Creo que siento algo por el…, no me digas que es…

Bueno chicos hasta aquí, fue muy corto ya que tengo algunos problemas.

Le mando un saludo a CynthiaPG

La apariencia de Hasuta esta en la pagina de Facebook, Fanfics De Ensueño

Que tengan una buena noche o dia :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos soy Alto Torre, y hoy les vengo con segundo capítulo, después de mucho tiempo, si estaba organizando el fic…, bueno aquí les dejo fic…**

Cap 2: El Baile Escolar

Dominique iba en su auto a la escuela tranquilamente a la escuela, al orillarse ve a Hasuta, Hasuta lo abraza y luego lo mira a los ojos

Buenos Dias, Dominique – Dice Hasuta sonriendo

Buenos días – Dice Dominique sonriendo – Como estas Hasuta – Le dice esto mientras le soba la cabeza

B-bien – Dijo Hasuta un poco nervioso

Chicos, ¿No van a entrar, O que? – Dijo Millie

¡Ya vamos Millie! – Dijeron los dos mientras van con Millie

Todos ya estaban en el salón, dando clase, Hasuta le puso un mensaje a Dominique en su mochila, la clase transcurría era aburrida, entonces llego Fionna la Vice Delegada, llevaba un portapapeles, quería decir algo.

Hoy chicos, habrá baile escolar, hoy en la noche, esperamos su presencia en el baile – Dice ella con una sonrisa

Todos estaban en los pasillos en sus casilleros, Dom revisa su mochila, y ve que tiene una nota, esta decía, '¿Bailarias conmigo? -Hasuta', Dom voltea la mirada a Hasuta y lo ve sonriendo, Dom le devuelve la sonrisa, 'Claro que si', le dice a Hasuta, este solo lo abraza

Jeje – Ríe

Todos volvían a sus casas, pero como la casa de Dom esta un poco lejos de la Escuela y había mucho trafico, el estaba aburrido, esperando a que un auto se moviera, mientras hablaba con sus amigos por Whatsapp, en un grupo que creo el salón

Chat Whatsapp..

Hasuta: Creo que alguien se va a demorar en llegar a casa x'D

Millie: No hagas bromas Hasuta…

Dom: No es necesario Millie que me defiendas, además solo es una broma, calmate x'D

Millie: Emm… o/./o

Mientras Dominique chateaba con sus amigos, 1 hora después, alfin los autos se mueven, acelero y fue lo mas rápido a su casa…

Al llegar, saludo a su hermana y subio a su habitación, el estaba buscando su traje de gala, mientras buscaba, encontró uno blanco, y tenia un moño negro, entonces se lo puso, se miro a un espejo y vio que le quedaba bien y todo, el tenia que recoger a Hasuta, en su casa, a si que recogio las llaves de otro auto era de la marca Bentley

Entro a su garaje, era grande y tenia 2 autos, su BMW, y un Bentley Continental gt 2016 de color azul descapotable, el entro a su auto, lo encendio, acelera y se dirige a recoger a Hasuta, entonces al llegar a casa de Hasuta, vio a Hasuta con un vestido blanco que le llegaba a sus rodillas, tenia unas zapatillas negras, tenia suelto el cabello…, parecia una chica, pero una muy linda, entra en el auto y le sonríe a Dom.

Es para no levantar sospechas – Dice Hasuta sonriendo

No tienes remedio chico – Dice Dom riéndose

Mientras llegaba, Hasuta se maquillaba y se puso unos guantes de seda blancos…

Si me arreglo, asi levanto menos sospechas, decía 'ella'

Jeje.. – dice Dom un poco nervioso

Se orillan en el escuela, había mucha gente dentro, Ambos entran y llegan en donde están todos bailando, entonces se ponen en un lugar entre la gente, entonces de un tema de discoteca, cambia a uno mas calmado, y Hasuta se pega a Dominique

Hoy, nos divertiremos, jeje – Sonrie Hasuta

Si, mucho Hasuta – Le sonríe a Hasuta

Ambos siguen el ritmo de la canción, lento y calmado, ambos cuerpos pegados, ambos un poco nerviosos, entonces Hasuta decide romper el hielo…

Sabes, desde que te conoci, sentí algo en mi que no era normal, y ese algo, era amor.. – Estaba rojo – Se que me vas a rechazar porque soy…, bueno tu sabes.. – lo dice un voz baja

No me importa…, con tal de hacerte feliz es suficiente – Dom le dice a Hasuta

Hasuta, quedo impresionado, y luego se separo un poco de Dom, y luego le dio un pequeño beso en los labios…, Dominique correspondio

Pov Dom

Mi primer beso, fue con Hasuta, no me importa, con tan solo verlo feliz esta bien, además cuando se hizo crossdressing, se ve aun mas lindo…, ¿en que estoy pensando?

Pov Normal

Dominique, estaba tomando ''Ponche'' (No era ponche, sino vino), estos dos charlaban cosas que eran no tan importantes, entonces ambos se sintieron un poco mareados, entonces Dominique decidio llevarlo a casa, el se sentía caliente…, era el efecto del alcohol, el decidio aparcar cerca un mirador donde no había nadie, entonces a Hasuta dijo…

Quiero hacerlo contigo… - Dijo Hasuta

Esa palabra, hizo que Dominique le diera un escalofrio por la espalda, entonces, decidio obedecer a su príncipe…, lo llevo a los asientos traseros y se puso encima de Hasuta, este le dio un beso apasionado

-Lemon Alert +18 desde aquí-

Dominique besaba el cuello de Hasuta, este bajaba y empezó a retirar su vestido, hasta hacerlo por completo y vio que Hasuta tenia bragas

Con bragas incluido eh.. – Esto lo decía mientras bajaba sus bragas

Entonces empezó a chupar el miembro de Hasuta, Hasuta estaba gimiendo, entonces finalmente se corrió en la boca de Dominique, el se trago los fluidos

Dominique agarra las piernas de Hasuta, lo alza un poco, saca su miembro y lo penetra

Dominique, es muy grande! – Dijo Hasuta

Entonces ire con mas cuidado -Dijo Dominique

Sigue moviéndose, después de un rato, ambos se corren, Dominique dentro de el…, Dominique, aprovecho que guarda mantas aquí, a si que se arropo con Hasuta y Durmio con el…

 **Hasta aquí lo dejo, espero que les haya gustado, le mando un Saludo a Cynthia, y ojala que le haya gustado el Yaoi XD, dejen reviews y follow…**

 **Buenas noches/días/tardes**

 **-Att: Ciel-kun**


End file.
